<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4Ever by cubhyunjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105872">4Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae'>cubhyunjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Eric really likes Juyeon, Fluff, JuRic are cute I promise, Juyeon and Sangyeon are brothers, Juyeon gets compared to Sangyeon which makes Juyeon sad, Juyeon plays football, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, it's fluffy i promise, it's there if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He pretends,” Eric traces the tattoo on his ribs before looking over at Sangyeon, “Everytime someone comes up to him to talk about something he gets so excited. I’ll sit there and watch his eyes light up at the idea of making a new friend. And then sure enough I watch the light slowly die from his eyes as soon as someone mentions you and him being your younger brother. He doesn’t want to be known for his football or for you being his brother! He’s a fucking amazing dancer! That’s what he should be known for, but god forbid someone actually sees him as Lee Juyeon and not Lee Sangyeon’s little brother. I don’t mean to be disrespectful Sangyeon. You’re an amazing person and you’re extremely caring, but Juyeon deserves his own spotlight now."</p><p>or</p><p>Eric just wants Juyeon to be able to love himself and if they catch feelings along the way then what the hell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Number 11. Juyeon’s jersey number. Ever since Juyeon joined his college’s football team and got the number 11 he’s considered it his lucky number. Juyeon is forever grateful for the ability to play football in college. Football was his second favorite activity, dance being his first. Juyeon is a dance major who is lucky that his dance schedules usually don’t interfere with his football schedule. Juyeon is one of the most popular students at his school, not only for him being a star football player, but for his dance as well, with the added bonus of being the younger brother of the school’s best quarterback, Sangyeon. Juyeon isn’t upset that people often see him as Sangyeon’s younger brother, it often makes him happy to see that his brother was looked up at by more than just himself. He’s just glad that he has friends that don’t just see him as the star football player and dancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric doesn’t have a lucky number. Eric isn’t a part of any fun extracurricular activities that the college offers. He stays up late drinking energy drinks and working on music with his best friend Sunwoo. Eric spends too much money getting tattoos and piercings. He’d rather spend time with his friends and having fun than participating in stupid school functions that would no doubt draw attention to him. Eric knew there was a small percentage of the school who knew Eric was, but he preferred to stay out of the limelight, unlike Lee Juyeon. Eric doesn’t hate Juyeon at all. He actually finds the older male mildly interesting. Eric just can’t stand how much Juyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretends</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be unaffected by everyone’s words. Eric can see the light in Juyeon’s eyes diminish the moment someone mentions Sangyeon around him. Eric just wants to grab Juyeon’s shoulders and shake some sense into him, but alas. Juyeon has no idea who Eric is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Jacob, Eric’s oldest friend, looks over at the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend’s brother,” Eric grabs Kevin’s lighter and the crystal pipe from Haknyeon, “Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you thinking about Juyeon again?” Sunwoo smirks over at Eric, before taking the pen from Kevin and taking a hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric rolls his eyes and puts the pipe to his lips, starts the lighter before putting the flame to the bowl and inhaling. Eric holds the smoke in as he hands the pipe and lighter to Jacob before laying back on the grass and exhaling, “I love Sangyeon, I do. He’s a great guy and he deserves the praise and attention he gets, but Juyeon isn’t Sangyeon. Juyeon is his own person, and I just fucking wish Juyeon would yell at people for comparing him to Sangyeon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so worried about someone who doesn’t even know who you are?” Chanhee crawls over to Eric and smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Eric has that need to make the good boys bad. Look what he did to our poor little angel Haknyeon,” Kevin smirks and grabs the pipe from Jacob who exhales and coughs, “No one brought water?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all,” Haknyeon crawls over to Kevin and sits in his lap, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who had me take my first hit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were also the one who went with me to get my first piercing and tattoo. So if anyone is a bad influence Kevin darling, it’s you. Now hurry up so I can shotgun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Sangyeon know you smoke Jacob?” Eric looks over at Jacob as he lifts his shirt to wipe spit off of his lip, “Chanhee are you shotgunning off of me or are you taking the pen first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking the pen first,” Chanhee grabs the pen from Sunwoo, Sunwoo coughing while exhaling before leaning into Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows. He was going to come tonight, but Hyunjae and Juyeon drug him out for dinner,” Jacob rubs Sunwoo’s back, the younger giggling and cuddling into him, “You okay there Sunwoo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m good. You’re just warm,” Sunwoo grabs his phone then looks over at Kevin and Haknyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin grabs the pipe and starts the lighter, putting the pipe to his lips. Kevin puts the lighter flame to the bowl before inhaling and holding the smoke in. He sets the pipe down and tangles his fingers into Haknyeon’s hair before tugging slightly when Haknyeon presses his lips to Kevin’s. Haknyeon parts his lips, Kevin letting the smoke out as Haknyeon inhales it. Haknyeon kisses Kevin and exhales the smoke out of his nose. Kevin pulls away and smirks at Sunwoo who blinks at his boyfriend, Haknyeon crawling over to Sunwoo and kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never got to why Eric is so worried about Juyeon,” Jacob looks over at Eric who takes the pen from Chanhee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Eric worried about my brother?” Sangyeon walks up and sits next to Jacob, Chanhee coughing loudly from the shock of Sangyeon showing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you really expect me to say something?” Eric pushes the button on the pen and looks over at Sunwoo who crawls to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric takes a hit, holding the smoke in his mouth before Sunwoo presses his lips to Eric’s. Eric smirks and exhales the smoke into Sunwoo’s mouth, the older holding in the smoke. Eric pulls away from Sunwoo and lays back on the grass, Sunwoo exhaling and taking the pen over to Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I’m going to tell Juyeon or anyone here about it,” Sangyeon takes the pen from Jacob, Jacob pouting, his vertical labret jutting out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He pretends,” Eric traces the tattoo on his ribs before looking over at Sangyeon, “Everytime someone comes up to him to talk about something he gets so excited. I’ll sit there and watch his eyes light up at the idea of making a new friend. And then sure enough I watch the light slowly die from his eyes as soon as someone mentions you and him being your younger brother. He doesn’t want to be known for his football or for you being his brother! He’s a fucking amazing dancer! That’s what he should be known for, but god forbid someone actually sees him as Lee Juyeon and not Lee Sangyeon’s little brother. I don’t mean to be disrespectful Sangyeon. You’re an amazing person and you’re extremely caring, but Juyeon deserves his own spotlight now,” Eric sits up and takes the pipe and lighter from Kevin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea that Juyeon was dealing with that,” Sangyeon frowns as he pushes the button on the pen and taking a hit, Jacob grabbing the pen from Sangyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like telling people. Please don’t ask me how I know all of this,” Eric sighs as he puts the pipe to his lips and starts the lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts the flame to the bowl and inhales before setting the pipe on the ground, Haknyeon grabbing it and pulling Sunwoo close to him. Eric exhales through his nose and looks across the football field to see Juyeon and Hyunjae sitting on the bleachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon and Hyunjae are here. I don’t think they know we’re over here,” Eric stretches and winces when his shirt catches on his belly button piercing, “I’m hungry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we call it a night and go to McDonald’s?” Jacob looks around the group, everyone nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I bet they followed me here,” Sangyeon grabs the pen from Jacob and takes another hit and hands the pen to Jacob who hands it back to Chanhee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Juyeonie know that you smoke Sangyeon?” Chanhee slips the pen into his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon rolls his eyes and exhales as they all stand up, “No, but he knows Jacob does so whenever I smell like weed he just assumes I’ve been with Jacob.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to leave. They’re walking over here,” Eric anxiously runs his tongue piercing against his teeth, Kevin grabbing Eric’s hand rubbing circles into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the group has everything and starts to leave, Juyeon and Hyunjae walk up to the group, Eric clenching his jaw and gripping Kevin’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sangyeon,” Hyunjae smirks as he leans against a tree while looking over at the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Chanhee pulls out his pen and takes a hit, Haknyeon taking the pen when Chanhee offers it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just wondering where Sangyeon ran off to,” Juyeon smiles brightly, Eric’s knees becoming jelly at the sight of Juyeon’s smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee exhales the smoke in Juyeon’s direction, Juyeon waving the smoke away from him and frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee knock it off,” Eric looks over at his friend who pouts but nods, “Can we please fucking leave? I will cook Sangyeon and eat him in front of all of you if we do not go get food in my system.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juyeon turns his head in the direction of Eric and tilts his head as if trying to figure him out, “You look familiar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have biology and algebra together. Haknyeon please hand me that fucking pen,” Eric reaches out and takes it from Haknyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric right? You’re usually pretty quiet. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak before,” Juyeon smiles over at Eric, “Sangyeon are you coming home tonight or should I expect you to come begging Changmin for concealer before our dinner with our parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s tomorrow. Eric hand me that pen next please,” Sangyeon groans as Eric takes a hit then hands him the pen, “I guess I’m begging Changmin or Younghoon for concealer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOUNGHOON, CHANGMIN, AND YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY YOU FUCKING WHORES!” Hyunjae screams as Sangyeon takes a hit from the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Sangyeon,” Juyeon shakes his head, “I guess you were right Hyunjae.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When am I not right?” Hyunjae grabs Juyeon’s hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow Sangyeon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe Sangyeon please. And Eric, we should sit together in class tomorrow,” Juyeon smiles and waves before leaving with Hyunjae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric grips onto Kevin, his legs going completely numb, Chanhee taking the pen back from Sangyeon and slipping it into his back pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make it Eric?” Sunwoo looks at his best friend who glares over at Sunwoo, “The answer is no. Got it. Sorry for asking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Eric okay?” Jacob looks over at Eric who nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you’re all so dense,” Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose, “Eric has a crush on Juyeon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Haknyeon, Sangyeon, and Chanhee look over at Eric who huffs and storms off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food now, talk later. I was not joking about eating Sangyeon,” Eric groans as the group of seven starts walking towards the closest McDonald’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjae wants Kevin’s number,” Sangyeon snorts as he looks at his phone, “Hey Eric? Thanks for looking out for Juyeon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that cause if we become friends, I will get him to the point where he pisses people off,” Eric smiles back at Sangyeon who shrugs and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric you could always kiss a Lee boy before kissing the one you want,” Jacob smirks, Eric and Sangyeon both sputtering in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’M NOT KISSING SANGYEON!” Eric shouts, Sangyeon scoffing with fake offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” Sangyeon looks at Eric, Sunwoo and Haknyeon giggling as Chanhee and Kevin roll their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> where that mouth has been,” Eric smirks and walks over to Sunwoo and Haknyeon, “What are you two love birds giggling about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Literally nothing,” Sunwoo hugs Eric and lays his head on Eric’s shoulder, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Sunwoo,” Eric kisses Sunwoo’s cheek before turning and kissing Haknyeon’s cheek, “I love you also Hak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Eric,” Haknyeon hugs Eric and Sunwoo, the three of them falling onto the grass and laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like this?” Sangyeon smiles at the three who all stand back up and walk towards the fast food joint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They get worse when they’re high. Sunwoo and Haknyeon are Eric’s best friends and have been his friends since they were all in diapers basically. Eric’s family kind of disowned him when he was younger so Sunwoo and Haknyeon’s families both let him stay there until he had enough money to get his own place, so Sunwoo and Haknyeon do everything they can to make sure Eric is safe and loved,” Chanhee smiles at the three and pulls his pen out, “I’ll break Juyeon’s legs if he ever hurts Eric.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Kevin wraps an arm around Chanhee’s shoulders and takes the pen from him after he takes a hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric seems like a good kid. I don’t think I would have ever known that Juyeon was being made to feel like that if it weren’t for Eric. If Juyeon ever hurts him, I’ll kick his ass,” Sangyeon smiles, Jacob beaming at his boyfriend before they all walk inside McDonald’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuggets. I just want a massive amount of nuggets. Maybe fries and a shake too. Yeah,” Eric nods and reaches into his pocket to get his wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it. Everyone order and I’ll pay,” Sangyeon pulls his wallet out and smiles at Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangyeon I might just kiss you,” Eric laughs before walking up to the counter with Haknyeon and Sunwoo, the three of them ordering the exact same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee and Kevin walk up and order their food, Jacob and Sangyeon ordering afterwards. Sangyeon pulls out his wallet and pays for everyone’s food and walks back to where Eric and Sunwoo have pushed two tables together so everyone can sit together. Eric is sitting in between Sunwoo and Haknyeon as Sangyeon and Jacob sit across from them, Kevin sitting at the end of the table as Chanhee sits next to Sangyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric what do you major in?” Sangyeon looks over at Eric who blinks and looks at Sunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fucking gone,” Chanhee laughs and hides his pen inside of his jacket so he doesn’t break it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a music production major Eric,” Sunwoo snorts and Eric nods his head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That,” Eric points to Sunwoo and laughs and pulls his phone out, “I’m not as good as Sunwoo or his friend Giwook, but I’m getting better! Here,” Eric pulls his headphones out and hands them to Sangyeon who slips them on, “It’s not much, but it’s something,” Eric presses play on the twenty second sample. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon listens to the sample while looking at Eric who blushes lightly. Sangyeon takes the headphones out once it’s over and hands them back to Eric, “You’re good, like really good. I want to say something but I feel like I will get slapped for suggesting it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take criticism,” Eric shrugs and slips his phone into his pocket, his headphone hanging around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that sometimes dance majors will go to music production majors to see if they can create a song for their dance recitals and I know that Juyeon has been trying to find a music production major. You both would get grades for it,” Sangyeon looks at Eric who blinks and clenches his jaw, “Eric?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” Eric grabs Sunwoo and Haknyeon’s hands, “I don’t know. I can barely look Juyeon in the eye. He hardly even knows who I am besides the quiet stoner in his classes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. Hey hey hey,” Sangyeon leans over the table and cups Eric’s cheeks, “Breathe Eric. It’s going to be okay. You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry for suggesting it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s,” Eric lets go of Sunwoo and Haknyeon’s hand and leans into Sangyeon’s touch, “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here okay? I’m sorry I made you freak out,” Sangyeon moves his hands and sits back down with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! I promise,” Eric hums and pulls his phone out to look at the notifications on his phone, “We have an assignment in literature?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do it? It was the essay response that Professor Kim gave us,” Sunwoo looks over at Eric who nods in realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh. I thought that was just practice. I finished that in class,” Eric shrugs and leans into Sunwoo who shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” Sunwoo shakes his head and kisses Eric’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I hate when they’re being so cute. I’m so fucking single,” Chanhee sighs and shakes his head as he looks down at his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee, you literally have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> people thirsting after you. Very openly thirsting after you. If I have to sit through </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> comp lit class with Younghoon and Changmin both calling you princess I think I’m going to puke and then steal your weed pen,” Kevin rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out, “Fucking queers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kevin you’re literally gay,” Jacob shakes his head as Kevin opens his mouth to say something when their number gets called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob and Sangyeon walk up to the counter to get the food and drinks, Chanhee and Kevin bickering back and forth about the best strain that they’ve had. Once Sangyeon and Jacob come back, the three youngest quickly sit up and take their food and drinks. The group of seven start to eat their food while making light conversation. It isn’t long after Eric finishes eating that he starts to lean against Sunwoo fighting off sleep. Once everyone was finished with their food, the older males walked the three youngest home before separating and going their own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day when Eric wakes up, he’s immediately hit with the reality that Juyeon is going to want to sit next to him in class. Eric sits on his bed, dark brown hair still dripping from his shower, as he thinks about what to wear for the day. He walks to his closet and opens it before grabbing the first t-shirt and hoodie that he touches. Eric takes his towel off and slips some boxers on then grabs his favorite black jeans. The black skinny jeans have several bondage style straps on his thighs and calves, zippers x’d out right by his knees, chains attached from his belt loops to a ring just above the straps on his calves. Eric then slips on the white t-shirt and black hoodie, a small frowny face decal on the left side of the chest area. Eric walks to the kitchen knowing that Sunwoo and Haknyeon had already left for their classes. He snorts at the brownies on the counter with a loving note from Sunwoo and Haknyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘hi bub! we know you’re probably going to be nervous so take one but only one! you know how potent these things are. text us if you need anything okay? we love you!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-sun &amp; moon’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric grabs a brownie and eats it, the taste slightly off from his toothpaste, but amazing nonetheless. He grabs his bag that contains his school things then walks out of his apartment and locks the door. Eric walks down the three flights of stairs only to walk into the convenience store just next door. He grabs several snacks, some coffee, and some boxes of banana milk. Eric walks up to the counter and sets everything down, the clerk looking at Eric oddly before shrugging and ringing everything up. Eric pays for everything then nods towards the clerk and walks out of the convenience store with his bag of snacks and drinks. The brunette starts the short walk from the store to the college building, Eric pulling his phone out and groaning at the message from Jacob. Eric is thankful for his friend owning his own tattoo shop and Eric is more than willing to come in and work but that also meant having to pick up shifts when someone calls in and Chanhee just so happened to be busy tonight. Eric responds back that he’ll be in after classes. Eric quickly makes his way into the college building and up the stairs to his algebra classroom, one of the large rooms that sat 50-70 people. Eric was hoping to not get spotted by Juyeon, but the moment he steps inside the room, Juyeon’s face lights up and Eric was so beyond whipped for that bright smile that he would do just about anything to keep him smiling like that. Juyeon runs up to Eric with a smile, Eric blushing lightly and gripping the bag from the convenience store so he didn’t accidentally drop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Woah, your pants are really cool. Do you tighten the straps every time you put them on?” Juyeon tilts his head as he looks down at Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I only adjust the straps if they come undone which doesn’t happen often,” Eric runs a hand through his hair, “Where do you want to sit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you usually sit towards the back, so we can sit back there!” Juyeon nervously bites at his lip, Eric rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon you won’t be able to see. We can sit towards the front,” Eric takes Juyeon’s hand and drags him to the second row and sits down towards the middle, Juyeon sitting next to him, “Do you want some crackers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good! Thank you though. Do you always bring food with you?” Juyeon beams as he pulls his notebook out, Eric doing the same and messing with the chains on his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Eric rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Not all the time. Besides football and dance, what do you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to cook! I also play basketball sometimes. Sometimes I think about some of the tattoos I want. I have two!” Juyeon looks over at Eric, the younger’s interest now spiked, “Wanna see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Eric turns his attention from his notebook to Juyeon who slides the sleeve of his sweater up to show Eric the lavender tattoo on his right forearm, “Woah that’s so pretty,” Eric traces over the linework in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jacob did that one actually. The next one you have to promise me you won’t laugh!” Juyeon glares at Eric after pulling his sleeve down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my word Lee Juyeon,” Eric smiles at the older, Juyeon nodding and slipping his loose t-shirt off of his shoulder, the small Hello Kitty on his shoulder now on display, “Oh my god that’s adorable,” Eric grins at Juyeon who puts his shirt back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? When I showed Changmin he laughed at me and just said I was adorable for getting it tattooed,” Juyeon pouts then looks at Eric who lifts the sleeve of his hoodie, and points to the dust sprites from My Neighbor Totoro tattooed on his arm, “Woah. That’s hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Eric looks over at Juyeon in shock not knowing exactly how to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant the sleeve. I find tattoos attractive. I’m so sorry,” Juyeon hides his face in his hands, Eric laughs softly and smiles at Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have more. I’ll have to show them to you sometime. The only other one I can show you right now is this one,” Eric holds his right hand out, a cute little ghost on the back of his hand making Juyeon beam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Juyeon can respond, their professor walks into the classroom. Eric pulls out his calculator and pencil, Juyeon following suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone. Today we’re working more on exponential functions,” Professor Nam turns towards the students before raising his eyebrow at Eric sitting next to Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric puts a finger to his lips hoping that Professor Nam would drop it, but knowing that he would undoubtedly receive an email later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to throw some problems up on the projector for those who already have all of the homework problems done. You don’t have to turn these in, they’re just for practice. Anyone who needs extra help with their homework can come up to me and I’ll help you through it,” Professor Nam walks to his desk chair before turning on the projector and his laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the homework finished?” Juyeon looks over at Eric who nods his head, “Sweet! Me too! Are you doing the practice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not. I like math, but if I don’t have to do the work I’m not going to,” Eric looks over at the older who nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do for fun? Besides the obvious,” Juyeon smiles and starts writing problems down on his notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I work at Jacob’s tattoo shop. I also do music production considering it’s my major. I’m not that good at it, but that’s okay. I’m getting better,” Eric traces the tattoo on his hand, the brownie already starting to take effect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you produce music? And you work at the tattoo shop?” Juyeon sighs dreamily before snapping himself out of his thoughts, “Have you heard about dance majors and music production majors teaming up for our solo recitals?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Your brother told me about it,” Eric looks over at Juyeon, the light in Juyeon’s eyes diminishing slightly at the mention of Sangyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you know me?” Juyeon frowns slightly and turns back to his notebook, Eric mentally kicking himself for mentioning Sangyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I knew who you were before I knew who Sangyeon was. I had gone to a dance recital by accident and I saw you. Lee Juyeon. One of a kind dancer with so much fucking talent,” Eric runs his tongue against the lip piercings in his bottom lip, Juyeon turning towards Eric with that bright light of happiness in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew of me, Juyeon, before you knew of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lee Sangyeon. Not to mention you didn’t even know me for being on the football team?” Juyeon beams, Eric catching the tip of his tongue piercing with his front teeth as he nods, “Wow. Could you get any more attractive?” Juyeon mumbles low enough that he thought Eric wouldn’t hear, but Eric being Eric and paying too close attention to everything the taller male does, heard everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to team up for your recital?” Eric blurts before turning his attention to his notebook and starting to doodle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait really? Are you serious?” Juyeon drops his pencil in shock, Eric reaching into his bag and opening his banana milk, “Do you have more of those?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want something,” Eric rolls his eyes and smirks before reaching into his bag and handing one to Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can pay you back!” Juyeon reaches into his bag to grab his wallet, Eric snorting and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine dude. Seriously. When is your recital?” Eric flips to a clean page in his notebook, “And what kind of vibe are you looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Juyeon pulls out his phone after taking a sip of his banana milk, Juyeon’s lip forming a pout as he looks at his calendar, “It’s in two months, but I have to choreograph so maybe a month. Is that okay? If not I can just find a song that will work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pushing it Lee. You’re lucky you’re pretty. It will be fine Juyeon. Still need to know what kind of song you’re looking for, pretty boy,” Eric turns to look at Juyeon, the older looking away so Eric won’t see the light blush that's settled on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something with a lot of bass but kind of sensual. Kind of like The Eve by EXO!” Juyeon goes back to working on his project, Eric and Juyeon’s phones going off at the exact same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric picks up his phone and puffs his cheeks out, “At least now I can eat lunch with Jacob. I wonder if Professor Kang got smashed again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably. That means I have about three extra hours before dance. I’m just glad football is over,” Juyeon looks over at Eric, “Did those hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My piercings? Not really. My face piercings were the least hurtful,” Eric shrugs and messes with the hoop in his nostril and his septum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have piercings not on your face?” Juyeon puffs his cheeks out trying to keep the heat in his face at a low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric sticks his tongue out to show his tongue piercing, “I also have my nipples and my belly button pierced,” Eric rubs his eyes and yawns, “Fuck.” Eric pulls his phone out and texts Jacob about his biology class getting cancelled, “If you don’t like football, why do you play?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause Sangyeon did. I wanted to be like him, but now everyone just sees me as Lee Sangyeon’s little brother. It’s okay! I love him a lot. He’s my biggest inspiration. He’s helped me through a lot, so I don’t mind,” Juyeon shrugs and sinks into his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit Juyeon,” Eric takes a sip of his banana milk, “You should tell people to fuck off. As soon as they compare you to Sangyeon, just tell them to fuck off,” Eric looks down at his phone and groans, “Professor Nam?” Eric shouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and leave. I’ll email you if we go over anything!” Professor Nam shouts back, Eric shoving everything into his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric puts his phone in Juyeon’s face, the older taking it and putting his contact in and then texting himself, “I’ll see you around Lee Juyeon. Don’t overwork yourself,” Eric winks before leaving the classroom and making his way out of the college. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric jogs the ten minute distance from the college to Jacob’s tattoo shop, the chains on his jeans thudding against his legs which are sure to leave marks. Once Eric is inside the tattoo parlor, he walks behind the counter and collapses onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help! My legs aren’t working,” Eric groans and looks over at Jacob who snorts and helps Eric stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How fucked up are you?” Jacob raises his eyebrow at Eric who laughs and slaps a hand over his mouth, “How much did you smoke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Hak and Sunwoo gave me an edible because I had class with Juyeon today. I’m not going to be able to do much except getting you shit probably,” Eric blushes lightly and Jacob shrugs, “Sorry. I wasn’t expecting to work today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright bud. I texted you cause I had like two appointments one after another but they both cancelled last minute. Shocker considering it was Younghoon and Changmin,” Jacob rolls his eyes and sits up on the counter, Eric sitting on the floor and opening up another thing of banana milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it. This is my last one. I blame Juyeon,” Eric sneezes then giggles at how floaty his body feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you blaming Juyeon for you being on your last banana milk?” Jacob messes with his anti brow then fixes his smiley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked for one,” Eric shrugs and takes a sip of his milk then messes with the straps on his jeans, “He called me attractive,” Eric laughs involuntarily, “It’s not funny I don’t know why I’m laughing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re fucked up,” Sangyeon retorts as he walks up to the counter, “Eric Sohn, care to tell me why my brother just called me and told me he scored a cute stoner music production major to help him with his recital?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s multiple cute stoner music production majors, but none of them are lucky enough to have Juyeon’s attention, except me. Only me. He brought it up, and god he just smiled at me and his eyes lit up and I’m a worthless gay. I couldn’t say no. Jacob my legs aren’t working,” Eric looks up at his friend who laughs and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you walked over here, he was telling me how Juyeon called him attractive. I was about to ask why when he started giggling like an idiot,” Jacob smirks as Eric messes with his chains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me hot first because of my sleeve, and then he asked if I could get any more attractive because I knew him first and because of his dancing, not because I knew who Sangyeon was,” Eric shrugs and pulls out his phone after taking a sip of his banana milk, the picture he gets making him choke on the milk, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LEE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on? I come in here for two seconds and Eric is screaming,” Kevin stretches as he walks up to the counter and sits on it next to Jacob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being gay over Juyeon,” Sangyeon shrugs and pulls his phone out, “What are you guys doing tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look fucking gone. Like a mess, and this man just,” Eric groans, “I’m going to fucking bite him,” Eric takes a quick picture before sending it to Juyeon, “God Lee Juyeon is so fucking ethereal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow he’s fucked up,” Kevin snorts and throws a pen at Eric’s leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t feel my legs you twit,” Eric looks over at Kevin and stretches slightly, “I will not be available to do much for the next month. I will be busy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Kevin looks over at Eric confused, Jacob smirking as Sangyeon shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BEING GAY KEVIN! I stupidly decided to ask if Juyeon wanted to team up for his dance recital. I’m so dumb. He’s going to want me there. Oh my god I don’t want to be fucked up, but I need to be high enough that I don’t pop a blood vessel,” Eric lays down on the ground and pulls out his phone to see the text from Juyeon, “SANGYEON I’M BITING HIM!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>juyeonie &lt;3 :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>your lip piercings look tuggable. i might have to test that theory sometime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>eric c; :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lee juyeon what in the f u c k</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>juyeonie &lt;3 : </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i’m going to dance practice early !! maybe we can facetime after to discuss music? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric sets his phone on the ground and opens his mouth to say something before closing it. Sangyeon raises his eyebrow in confusion and turns to Jacob who shrugs, Kevin snorting and pulling out a pen from his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon rendered him stupid,” Kevin takes a hit from the pen and holds it out, Sangyeon taking it and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot boy. He’s hot. Sweaty boy. Facetime. Okay,” Eric mumbles to himself then sits up and reaches for the pen when Sangyeon walks over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should keep Juyeon away from you,” Sangyeon sits down next to Eric after exhaling the smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be beneficial to my health,” Eric looks at Sangyeon as he takes a hit from the pen and hands it back to Kevin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon ruffles Eric’s hair as he exhales and closes his eyes in bliss. Eric leans into the older Lee boy, the only thoughts running through his brain consisting of how the fuck he’s going to handle working with Lee Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next month, Eric is holed up in one of the college studios. He would go home late, sleep for two hours, wake up for classes, and then spend the rest of his day in the studio. Eric was lucky enough that Jacob let him take the time off from the shop so he could finish the song for Juyeon. Juyeon would often come into the studio to feed Eric and familiarize himself with the song, Eric letting Juyeon tell him if he wanted a certain part to be changed. Over the course of the month, Eric and Juyeon tip toe around each other with kind of flirting but not really. Neither one was ready to cross that line in case the chemistry between them was just from working together. Once Eric had his finished product for the song, Juyeon listening to the final draft and hugging Eric with excited laughs once they decided it was amazing. Juyeon had left and immediately started planning out his choreography. Juyeon wouldn’t let Eric come and watch his dance, the older wanting it to be a surprise, so Eric would often order food for Juyeon and have it get delivered to the dancer. Eric was just beyond happy to be able to breathe air and intake more thc than just a brownie could muster. Once Eric told his friends that he could leave the studio and be human again, they all go to celebrate by having a smoke session with pizza at the football field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was the first to arrive at the football field having dropped off a meal for Juyeon. Eric sits down, grinning down at his phone when Juyeon sends a selfie of him holding up the food with a pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you so smiley about?” Sunwoo asks as he sits down next to Eric, Haknyeon sitting next to Sunwoo and pulling his Sailor Moon pipe out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon. He’s just being cute like usual. I brought him food and he always sends me selfies of him pouting because he likes when we eat together. We used to eat lunch together when I was working on the song, but he won’t let me see his choreo so I have to wait for his recital for us to have a meal together. I’m in deep,” Eric rubs his temples and fixes his nose piercing, “Are they bringing their lovers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Chanhee is like connected at the hip with Younghoon and Changmin,” Haknyeon snorts and starts packing a bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Chanhee raises his eyebrow as he walks up, and sure enough Younghoon and Changmin are behind him, the three of them sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing new. Just wondering if your boyfriends were coming. I don’t think I’ve properly met them,” Eric stretches, his shirt sliding up and exposing his belly button piercing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Changmin! You were helping Juyeon for his recital right?” Changmin tilts his head, then fixes his nostril piercing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eric blushes lightly and is if on cue, Eric’s phone vibrates with a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks down at the message and rolls his eyes, the corner of his lips twinging upwards in a small smile. He sets his phone down and looks over at Chanhee’s other boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Younghoon. I’ve heard a lot about you, both from Chanhee and Juyeon,” Younghoon smiles at Eric who laughs softly and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All terrible things I hope,” Eric smirks and fixes his sweatpants as Kevin shows up, his boyfriend’s loud laughter alerting everyone they were here, “Well hello Hyunjae and Kevin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrible evening,” Hyunjae sits down across the circle from Eric, Kevin sitting in Hyunjae’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we always the last ones?” Sangyeon groans as he sets four pizza boxes down in the middle of the circle before he and Jacob sit next to Eric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re old,” Sunwoo giggles and takes the pipe from Haknyeon and pulls out his lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not that old,” Eric rolls his eyes and takes a pen from Kevin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hitting on my boyfriend?” Jacob looks at Eric with a smirk, Hyunjae and Changmin laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Eric cries out then pushes the button on the pen and takes a long hit before holding the pen out, Younghoon taking it from Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric has a thing against Sangyeon,” Kevin grabs another one of his pens and takes a hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you have against Sangyeon?” Changmin looks at Eric confused as Eric exhales the smoke from his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Eric rolls his eyes, Sangyeon reaching over Eric to get the pipe from Sunwoo who exhales the smoke into Haknyeon’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to shotgun Eric?” Sangyeon looks over at the younger who shakes his head, “I’ll hand you the pipe when I’m done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does have something against Sangyeon!” Younghoon’s jaw drops, Eric groaning as Sangyeon puts the pipe to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything against Sangyeon! He’s attractive and very desirable, but there’s no way in hell I’m ever putting my lips against Sangyeon’s!” Eric opens a pizza box and takes a slice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Chanhee grabs a slice of pizza and pulls his pen out from his hoodie pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric immediately takes the pipe from Sangyeon and presses it to his lip. He starts the lighter and lights the bowl before inhaling and holding the pipe out, Hyunjae taking it. Eric pulls his phone out and texts Juyeon, taking a video and winking as he exhales the smoke from his nose. Eric sends the video to Juyeon before setting his phone down, “Because. I’m not kissing one Lee boy when I’m head over heels for another one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU LIKE JUYEON?!” Changmin, Hyunjae, and Younghoon shout at the same time, Hyunjae coughing from gasping as he was taking a hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do. A lot,” Eric pulls his phone out and laughs at Juyeon’s panicked text, “Cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>juyeonie baby &lt;3 :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I AM TRYING TO CHOREOGRAPH! STOP BEING HOT AND DISTRACTING</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>my love &lt;3 :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>better get that choreo down or we’ll never get to eat lunch together again baby &lt;/3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>juyeonie baby &lt;3 :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i am going to throw you to the wolves oh my god</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric sets his phone down and grabs another piece of pizza, the group talking about the recital and how excited they are to hear the song and to see Juyeon dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re for sure holding a party after right?” Hyunjae hands Eric a pen, Sunwoo crawling over to his best friend with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for sure. Eric you’re gonna come right?” Younghoon looks over at Eric who shrugs and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you shotgunning?” Eric looks at Sunwoo who nods, Haknyeon having crawled over to Chanhee to shotgun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric threads his fingers into Sunwoo’s hair before taking another long hit and holding the smoke in his mouth. Eric smirks and presses his lips to Sunwoo’s, the slightly older male parting his lips with a low whine being ripped from his throat when Eric pulls at his hair. Sunwoo inhales the smoke as Eric exhales it, Eric pulling away and removing his fingers from Sunwoo’s hair. Haknyeon immediately crawls over to Sunwoo and kisses him, the both of them exhaling the smoke from their nose, Eric rolling his eyes and grabbing another slice of pizza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was intense,” Hyunjae looks over at Eric in shock, Eric raising his eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was? How I treated Sunwoo? It’s normal,” Eric shrugs and lays down on the grass, “Who wants to dye my hair for the recital?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Chanhee exhales smoke from around a lollipop, Changmin and Younghoon looking at him in pure awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some black hair dye left over at the shop,” Jacob grabs a slice of pizza, Sangyeon leaning back on his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking bleach blonde with blue. Like Wonho,” Eric sits up with bright eyes, “Chanhee you can dress me for the party.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sohn Youngjae, you have signed your soul to the devil,” Chanhee smirks and sucks on the lollipop as Eric rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric is trying to kill Juyeon,” Kevin laughs and shakes his head as Eric shrugs and pulls Juyeon’s hoodie closer to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really like him don’t you?” Sangyeon looks over at Eric who nods his head, “I hope he makes you happy. I’ll kick his ass Eric. I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can handle it,” Eric laughs and lays back on the grass and closes his eyes, the image of Juyeon burned into his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of Juyeon’s recital is now upon them and Eric is nervous to say the least. The blonde and blue hair contrasting with the all black outfit he’s wearing to the recital. The best part of his party outfit is hidden underneath a large black hoodie, the strings tied so it doesn’t expose his outfit to anyone. Eric is sitting in the first row of seats, the stage in front of him is large and all Eric can think of is Juyeon moving across the stage. He bounces his leg waiting for Sangyeon and Jacob to show up, the rest of Juyeon’s friends and Eric’s own friends already sitting in the seats behind him. Sangyeon and Jacob quickly walk in and sit on either side of Eric, the younger male clenching and unclenching his jaw before opting to just run his tongue piercing against his teeth in anxious worry. What if no one likes his song? What if Juyeon decided last minute to go with a different song? What if Juyeon decides he no longer likes Eric? Fuck he should’ve gotten high before this, but he wanted to stay sober to hopefully savor this performance. Eric groans and puts his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Eric?” Sangyeon rubs Eric’s back, who shakes his head, “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking nervous Sangyeon. What if he decided to do a different song? What if no one likes my song? What if Juyeon stops liking me? What if Juyeon just thinks I’m some stupid kid? Oh my fucking god I’m a wreck,” Eric nervously pulls at his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, you’re worrying about things that aren’t going to happen. I know you’re nervous, but trust me. I’ve heard Juyeon rant and rave about how amazing the song is and how much he adores you. I promise you everything is going to be okay,” Jacob rubs Eric’s back, Eric immediately sitting up when the lights around the room dim and the stage lights become even brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening everyone! Welcome to the dance major solo recitals! Several of our dance majors have teamed up with music production majors for their recitals! When I announce the dancer, I will also announce the song! Thank you everyone for coming and I hope you all enjoy the performances!” the person, who Eric can only assume is the dance teacher, at the microphone steps back stage, taking the mic with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric watches the stage lights change to a deep blue as the woman announces the first dancer and their song. Eric bounces his leg, but watches the girl on stage flow with the song, her movements completely fluid with the beat. Eric wishes he could pay more attention to the stage, but the anxiety sits in his chest as he bounces his leg more and plays with his lip piercings. Eric completely zones out for the next three performances until the lights change from the blues and greens it’s been to a deep red. Eric clenches his jaw as his eyes stay focused on the stage, the nerves multiplying even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally we have Lee Juyeon with the song Myself by Sohn Youngjae!” the woman’s voice cuts off as Juyeon walks on stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric’s eyes go wide and his mouth goes dry. Juyeon is wearing those sleek black boots that are tucked inside skin tight leather jeans, a black form fitting tank top tucked into the jeans with a black sheer and glittery top over the thank top. The black and white choker around Juyeon’s neck makes Eric clench his jaw. The younger also notices the undercut the older is sporting, Eric letting out a shaky breath at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Eric mumbles and bites at his piercings, his gaze stuck on Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music starts, Eric’s leg bouncing more as the heavy beats come in, Juyeon moving his body slowly to the song. The song continues with Juyeon’s performance becoming more sensual as it continues. Eric watches the older move his body effortlessly to the song, Eric’s breath catching in his throat when Juyeon falls to his knees. Juyeon’s hand travels from his stomach to his throat before Juyeon rips the choker off once the song ends. The dancer makes eye contact with Eric, the older smirking as Eric gulps. Juyeon stands up and walks off stage, the teacher walking back on stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That concludes the recitals! Thank you everyone who came. Have a good night,” she bows and walks off stage again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Juyeon wants me to meet him backstage. He said he'll meet you guys at the party!” Changmin stands up and walks to the back where Juyeon is located. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready? Mine and Changmin’s house isn’t too far from here. He probably is going to change outfits and wants Changmin’s opinion. Don’t worry Eric,” Younghoon smiles at the younger who nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of nine walk out of the building, Younghoon leading the way to his house. Sunwoo wraps an arm around Eric’s shoulders, the two falling into a light conversation. Sunwoo had been more needy the past day since Haknyeon went home early to see his parents even though Sunwoo would be leaving the next day to go to his parent’s house for the weekend. Haknyeon and Sunwoo both had extended the offer to Eric, but Eric just wanted to stay home and help Jacob out at the shop. Younghoon opens the door to his house, the house already having been set up for the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my humble abode darlings! Alcohol is plentiful and I am not responsible for any drunken mistakes you all make,” Younghoon smirks and opens a bottle of soju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was expecting this to be a small party, maybe just the small group of friends, but Eric suddenly realized that was not the case. Soon enough dance majors and music majors alike begin to walk inside of Younghoon and Changmin’s house. Eric unties the hoodie strings before slipping it off, Sunwoo gawking at Eric’s outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit Eric,” Sangyeon looks at Eric in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much?” Eric blushes as he looks down at his outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The checkerboard cropped hoodie is form fitting, the straps on the shoulders coming together in the center of the hoodie. There’s a ring where the straps come together, two chains that hang over his stomach attached to the ring. The best part of the outfit has to be the black leather collar with chains and rings just begging to be pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look hot as fuck. Here, take this,” Hyunjae walks over and hands Eric a brownie, “We can’t smoke so this is as good as it’s going to get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver Hyunjae, but I’m probably only going to eat half,” Eric looks around, Jacob walking over and taking the other half of the brownie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric and Jacob clink the brownie together before quickly eating it and laughing at the faces they each make. Eric runs a hand through his hair and grabs a box of banana milk decidedly not wanting to get crossfaded. Eric leans against the wall by the back door as he sips his banana milk, his attention going from a female dance major talking to Sangyeon to the front door when he hears Changmin’s laugh followed by Juyeon whining. Eric’s breath catches in his throat once again at the sight of Juyeon’s outfit. The older had kept the skin tight leather pants on, but had changed the sheer shirt for a cut off tank top with VETEMENTS in glitter across his chest. The taller male is also wearing a choker, the sight making Eric weak in the knees. Eric was going to push off the wall and talk to Juyeon when the dance major that was talking to Sangyeon walked over to Juyeon. Eric sips his banana milk trying not to clench his jaw when he sees Juyeon tense up slightly, but smiles warmly at her nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon! You did amazing tonight!” she grins up at the taller, the music that Chanhee had started playing is not loud enough that people need to scream which makes it easy for Eric to hear the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It was my favorite choreography if I’m honest,” Juyeon tugs at the choker around his neck, Eric glaring at the girl from across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just telling Sangyeon here that he must be so proud of you! I mean not only being a star dancer, but following in your brother’s footsteps! Both such amazing football players. You’re both so similar it’s uncanny,” she giggles, the smile on Juyeon’s face disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Fuck this. Fuck you Jiyeon. I’m so fucking sick and tired of being compared to Sangyeon. I’m not my fucking brother. I’m Lee Juyeon. I’m a dance major before I’m a football player. I’m so goddamn tired of people only seeing me as Sangyeon’s little brother. I’m not! I’m my own fucking person! That was the entire point of my recital! Being myself. That choker I took off in the dance routine was made from Sangyeon’s old jersey. I am not Sangyeon, so stop fucking comparing me to him,” Juyeon’s voice wavers as he notices how many people are looking at him, “If you all leave because of this, I don’t care anymore. I’m so over it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiyeon’s head snaps towards Eric who snorts slightly, the music production major elated that Juyeon finally snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your fault. If you’re stupid stoner ass wouldn’t have become friends with Juyeon all of this would have been fine!” Jiyeon storms over to Eric who sips his banana milk, “You’re the reason that Juyeon snapped!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hope I am,” Eric snarls and pushes off the wall to look down at Jiyeon, “I’m so sick and tired of you all taking advantage of him. He’s so much better and more than any of you assholes. So you know what? Yeah. I’m the one who told him to snap, but let’s not forget Jiyeon,” Eric licks his lips and smirks, “I’m also the one who makes out with him. Stop trying to live your fantasy of being with Sangyeon through Juyeon. News flash princess, they both would kiss me over you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiyeon grabs a chain on Eric’s collar before smacking him, Eric simply laughing in her face. Jiyeon steps away from Eric, a look of shock and concern painted on her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slap me again, but harder. I might just get hard from it,” Eric smirks, the dance major grabbing her friends and leaving the party, “Fucking bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so fucking hot,” Hyunjae sighs dreamily, Kevin snorting and rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of soju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon. I’m so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way,” Sangyeon walks over to Juyeon who shrugs and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love you and adore you, but I’m just tired of people seeing me as Lee Sangyeon’s brother. But it’s okay. Someone told me it’s okay to be me and tell people off,” Juyeon grins and turns to look at Eric before not seeing him, “Where did he go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kitchen pretty boy,” Eric walks out of the kitchen with a box of banana milk and holds it out for him, “Here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go out on the balcony and talk?” Juyeon bites his lip as he looks down at Eric, a large portion of the crowd from the beginning of the party having left seeing Juyeon’s outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanhee walks behind Eric and slips a pen into his back pocket then walks into the kitchen. Juyeon steps closer to Eric and curls his finger around one of the rings in Eric’s collar, the younger just dumbly nodding before Juyeon leads him outside to talk. Eric pulls the pen out of his pocket and sits down on the ground next to Juyeon. He pushes the button and takes a hit before holding the pen out to Juyeon who laughs and shakes his head. Eric shrugs and closes his eyes before exhaling the smoke through his nose. Juyeon grabs Eric’s hand and intertwines their fingers happily. Eric looks up at Juyeon, his cheeks dusted a light pink from the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, a lot. I’ve liked you since before we started sitting together in class. You’re always just so pretty looking and I heard your laugh one time in Professor Nam’s class and I just absolutely lost it. I was so infatuated with you, but I was so nervous to ever approach you. I didn’t think that someone like you would want to come near me,” Juyeon bites at his lip, Eric tilting his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked me before we even started talking? You knew who I was?” Eric looks down at their hands in shock, “Juyeon,” Eric huffs out a laughs and shakes his head in disbelief, “Juyeon I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year. I’ve been watching you from afar but haven’t approached you because I thought you wouldn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re both idiots huh?” Juyeon grins at Eric who laughs and nods and pulls out the pen again, “Hey Eric? Can I maybe shotgun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric blinks, his brain functionality plummeting at the thought of having Juyeon’s lips on his, “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shotgun. Please?” Juyeon grabs one of the rings on Eric’s collar and pulls him closer, “I’ve always wanted to shotgun off of someone and who better than my pretty little Youngjae?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Eric quickly grabs the pen and presses the button before taking a long hit and holding the smoke in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juyeon gently presses his lips to Eric’s, Eric parting his lips and exhaling the smoke, Juyeon inhaling the smoke then kissing Eric again. Eric melts into the kiss, Juyeon pressing closer as he exhales the smoke from his nose. Juyeon smirks into the kiss and bites Eric’s vertical labret and tugs at it as he pulls away from the kiss, Eric digging his nails into Juyeon’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was right. They are tuggable,” Juyeon smirks and cups Eric’s face, his face softening at the wide eyed look Eric gives him, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was the most intoxicating kiss. I think you’ve ruined kisses for me. I don’t think anyone will be able to compare to that,” Eric beams at Juyeon, the older laughing and kissing Eric’s nose, “Hey Juyeon? Sunwoo and Haknyeon are going to be gone all weekend. Do you maybe want to come over? We can cuddle and watch movies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you Eric. I would do anything you asked me,” Juyeon slides his hands into Eric’s back pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to ditch this party and head over now? This collar is itching my collar bones and these jeans are way too fucking tight,” Eric looks up at Juyeon who grins and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two get up and walk inside the house, Eric handing Chanhee the pen back. The group looks at the two confused before blinking as they leave the party with bright smiles. Juyeon slips his hand into Eric’s as Eric leads Juyeon to his apartment. The two talk about their favorite classes, their favorite meals, how Juyeon absolutely adores Hello Kitty, how Eric wants to go visit LA again. Once inside of Eric’s apartment, they kick their shoes off before Eric leads Juyeon to his bedroom. Eric turns his light on before taking the collar off and scratching at his neck. Juyeon looks at Eric with adoration then chokes on his own saliva as Eric slips the hoodie off and unbuttons his jeans. Eric rolls his eyes and takes his jeans off, his dragon tattoo partially on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait I want to see the full thing,” Juyeon pouts as he sits on Eric’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so needy,” Eric smirks and slides that side of his boxers down low enough that Juyeon can see the tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty,” Juyeon beams at Eric who grins and puts his boxers back then puts some sweatpants on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh,” Eric blushes and throws a pair of sweatpants at Juyeon, “They’re way too big on me so they should fit you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juyeon grins and takes the choker off, Eric putting it on his desk as Juyeon slides his jeans off. Eric nearly passes out at the sight of Juyeon’s thigh, Juyeon quickly covering them with the sweatpants. Juyeon pulls off his tank top and lays down on Eric’s bed. Eric raises his eyebrow at Juyeon who pouts and makes grabby hands at the younger. Eric laughs and lays down next to Juyeon, the taller sets his hands on Eric’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Juyeon rubs his nose against Eric’s with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask me baby,” Eric rests his hands on Juyeon’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juyeon leans closer and presses his lips gently to Eric’s, the younger leaning up into the kiss. Juyeon rubs circles into Eric’s hips, Eric pulling away from the kiss to look at Juyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon?” Eric bites at his lip piercings nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Eric. I’m yours. You don’t have to ask me,” Juyeon smiles and lazily traces the linework of Eric’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I get so lucky?” Eric rests his head on Juyeon’s chest, the taller running his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m the lucky one,” Juyeon laughs, Eric grinning at how happy Juyeon finally is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks up at Juyeon with a bright smile, Juyeon smiling back at him, that bright light of happiness in Juyeon’s eyes directed only at Eric. Yeah. Eric could get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>